phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
List of catchphrases in Phineas and Ferb
A major aspect of this show is the characteristic catchphrases of the characters. Such phrases are spoken multiple times, some more frequently, while others more seldom. They will be listed here by character. Phineas Flynn *"Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today!" *"Hey, where's Perry?" (Also said by other characters.) *The Best (something) ever * (After someone says that isn't he young to be doing something...) "Yes, yes I am," and sometimes "No..." and "Well, I don't think so..." (Also said by others.) *"He's just a platypus; they don't do much." *"Oh, there you are, Perry." *"How serendipitous" *(Normally after Isabella asks "Whatcha Doin?") "We're building a...", "We're making a...", or "We're..." *"Well that can't be good." *"I like to keep moving forward." *"Seize the day." *"Let's (something) this baby up" *"Whatcha Doin?" (sometimes) (7 episodes) *"Lady and gentlemen, I give you ..." Ferb Fletcher *Actually,... *Platypuses ARE the only mammals to lay eggs. *Well, that was completely out of character. Candace Flynn *You're Goin' Down. *MOM! *Phineas and Ferb are making/building a (insert invention's name)! *He's right behind me, isn't he? *B-b-b-but... *You guys are so busted! *Candace is out. PEACE! *(Giggling maniacally like "Ee-ee-ee-ee") Linda Flynn-Fletcher *Candace? *Hi, boys! *What am I looking at? *Who wants snacks? *See what? *Who wants pie? Perry the Platypus *(Chattering Sound) Heinz Doofenshmirtz *Curse You, Perry the Platypus! *Behold my new evil scheme, the (insert name)-Inator *Oh Perry the Platypus, how (adjective) and by (adjective) I mean COMPLETELY (adjective without prefix)! *Back in Gimmelshtump... *Well, Well, Well... *I think it's best expressed in song form/in a song. *In retrospect... *I'm going to have to do the right thing here, aren't I? (Used by Candace in The Lake Nose Monster) *Backstory time! *A platypus? (Perry puts on his hat) Perry the Platypus! *TRI-STATE AREA! *Oh...Poo. Francis Monogram *Monogram Out! *Great Googly-Moogly! *Doofenshmirtz has being seen doing.... *(Good) Morning, Agent P. *Good luck, Agent P. *Cheese and Crackers! *Carl! *Get over it *It seems like a recipe for evil... *The Academy... Carl *Sorry, Sir *Yes, Sir *Right away, sir. *Ok Agent P. *You fool! ("Where's Perry?" only) Isabella García-Shapiro *What'cha Doin'? (Also said by Phineas, Buford, Candace, Baljeet and Suzy Johnson among others) *Okay, Girls *We need the (title of accomplishment patch) patch *Oh, Phineas! Buford Van Stomm *Buford loves (insert thing)! *Hello, Dinnerbell *Witchcraft!! *I'm out of here. Baljeet *Aaah! *Buddies... *Hello, my friends. *(not using contractions) Jeremy Johnson *Hey! *Candace? *Cool. *Holy guacamole. You sure are a handful. (in "Ferb TV" only) Albert Du Bois *As it should... a be. Stacy Hirano *(Someone) write that (someone) has said that (someone)... *(When someone says that she is a genius) Could you call my mom and tell her that...? Vanessa Doofenshmirtz *Whatever. *Busted! Lawrence Fletcher *Wahoo! Bob Webber *(Snaps fingers) Okay! Danny *Yeah! Norm *Hi, I'm Norm /Hi my name is Norm *The enemy of Platypus is man. *Please, sir! *I'm sorry, sir. Suzy Johnson *Bubbles! *I am, and always will be, Jeremy's favorite girl. *Splishy splashy! Category:Real World Articles Category:Lists